Horace Altman
Horace Altman, Rycerz Dębowego Liścia, w Clonmelu znany jako Rycerz Wschodzącego Słońca, a w Nihon-Ja jako Kurokuma i Ors-san - dowódca kompanii B, członek Królewskiej Gwardii Araluenu, oficjalny obrońca Następczyni Tronu, księżniczki Cassandry. Członek grupy do zadań specjalnych razem ze zwiadowcami - Haltem i Willem. Pierwszy Rycerz Królestwa oraz pierwszy rycerz, który nie musiał ukończyć całej szkoły rycerskiej z powodu swych bohaterskich czynów. Horace był sierotą, w młodości uczył się w Szkole Rycerskiej pod okiem Rodneya. Stał się jednym z najsławniejszych, o ile nie najsławniejszym rycerzem Araluenu. Do jego najważniejszych zasług należało pokonanie Morgaratha w pojedynku. Horace to bardzo utalentowany wojownik. Mało jest ludzi, którzy mogliby go pokonać. Był najlepszym i najserdeczniejszym przyjacielem Willa i pomagał mu w wielu misjach. Wojownik ożenił się z księżniczką Cassandrą, z którą ma córkę - księżniczkę Madelyn. Wygląd i charakter Horace jest wysoki i muskularny, posiada szerokie ramiona i wąską talię. Jego oczy są błękitne, a włosy brązowe. Na twarzy ma bliznę od tualeskiego sztyletu. Jako Aralueńczyk odznacza się również jasną cerą. Horace cechuje się wolniejszym, ale bardziej metodycznym myśleniem niż większość ludzi, przez co jest uważany za niezbyt dobrego myśliciela, a nie jest to prawda. Jest bardzo lojalny i odważny, a także wierny kodeksowi rycerskiemu. W swojej wczesnej młodości nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że Halt jest w stanie złamać prawo. W wyniku długotrwałego przebywania ze zwiadowcami nabrał jednak trochę elastyczności. Głód wojownika jest nieposkromiony; Horace zawsze ma ochotę na jedzenie, a gdy tego zabraknie, jego samopoczucie znacząco się obniża. Biografia Gdy jego rodzice zginęli w trakcie wojny ze zbuntowanym baronem, stał się sierotą i zamieszkał wraz z innymi sierotami (później przyjaciółmi): Willem, Alyss, Georgem i Jenny w sierocińcu na Zamku Redmont. Tam bardzo często dokuczał Willowi, jednak rzadko wygrywał z nim w utarczkach słownych oraz trudno było mu złapać mniejszego i zwinniejszego chłopaka. Ruiny Gorlanu W wieku piętnastu lat on i reszta jego towarzyszy uczestniczyli w Dniu Wyboru, podczas którego sir Rodney wybrał go na adepta Szkoły Rycerskiej. Tam dokuczała mu trójka łobuzów: Alda, Bryn i Jerome, uprzykrzając mu życie. Dodatkowo nadal nie dogadywał się dobrze z Willem. Podczas Dnia Plonów pobił się z uczniem zwiadowcy, po tym jak został zrzucony z grzbietu Wyrwija. Nauczyciele jednak już od pierwszego roku obserwowali poczynania młodzieńca, który trzymał się wyznaczonych sekwencji, ale na dodatek od początku dodawał ciosy specjalne, od siebie, w ćwiczeniach na drewnianych kukłach. Horace został wybrany jako uczestnik polowania na odyńca. Rozwścieczone zwierzę prawie zabiło Altmana, na szczęście uratował go Will swoimi strzałami z łuku. Była to pierwsza głośna zasługa Willa. Niedługo później Alda, Bryn i Jerome, wściekli na Horace'a za wyimaginowane "zhańbienie Szkoły Rycerskiej" pobili go, a potem poszli, aby pobić także Willa. Horace, boleśnie pobity, musiał ruszyć na pomoc uczniowi zwiadowcy. Trzech chuliganów zaczęło znęcać się nad Willem. Halt jednak czuwał. Gdy przybył Horace, dał on z małą pomocą zwiadowczego mistrza trójce młodych zbirów lekcję, którą długo popamiętali. Pokonał trójkę po kolei. Chuligani zostali wyrzuceni ze Szkoły Rycerskiej i wygnani z lenna Redmont. Płonący Most thumb|left|250px|Horace Horace razem z Willem i Gilanem brali udział w misji dyplomatycznej w Celtii, by podtrzymać sojusz między ich krajami. Nie znaleźli tam ani jednego Celta, co wzbudziło podejrzliwość Gilana. Podczas poszukiwań ludności napotkali dziewczynę podającą się za służącą o imieniu Evanlyn. Okazało się, że lord Morgarath zaatakował Celtów i przegnał ich na południowy kraniec kraju. Gilan szybko pojechał do Araluenu, by powiadomić króla Duncana, a trójka wędrowców miała spokojnie wrócić za nim. Jednak bohaterowie ruszyli za spotkaną kolumną wargalów, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o wrogu. Kiedy doszli do celu, zostali zaskoczeni - okazało się, że nad Rozpadliną od wielu miesięcy powstaje most oraz tunel, którym mają prześć wargalowie i zaskoczyć siły aralueńskie, atakując od zupełnie innej strony. Horace, Will i Evanlyn nie mogli do tego dopuścić i zdecydowali się na spalenie mostu. Horace znajdował się po celtyckiej stronie mostu, podczas gdy Will i Evanlyn palili most. Udało im się to, ale dostali się do niewoli. Horace mógł tylko patrzeć, ale potem pojechał poinformować o tym innych. Wojownik brał udział w czołowej bitwie na Równinie Uthal. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Morgarath przegrał, lord chciał wyzwać Halta na pojedynek. Horace był jednak szybszy i sam wyzwał na pojedynek Morgaratha. Była to szaleńcza i bardzo lekkomyślna decyzja. Horace szybko stracił broń i spadł z konia. Zabił lorda w niespodziewany i ryzykowny sposób - skoczył pod konia Morgarahta, a następnie, gdy już stracił broń, obronił się metodą zwiadowców (skrzyżował klingę swojego miecza oraz sztylet przed napierającym mieczem przeciwnika), po czym pchnął go sztyletem w serce. Ziemia Skuta Lodem Horace wraz z Haltem wyruszył do Galli na poszukiwanie Willa i Evanlyn, która okazała się być córką króla Araluenu, Cassandrą. Pierwszym etapem wędrówki była wizyta w portowym mieście La Rivage, gdzie przenocowali. Po drodze młody czeladnik przybrał tytuł Rycerza Dębowego Liścia i pod nim pokonywał słabych wojowników, którzy żądali pieniędzy za przejście przez "ich włości". Razem z Haltem wpadł do niewoli u jednego z gallijskich magnatów, Deparnieux, który urządził na dwójkę podróżnych zasadzkę, ponieważ ich sława szerzyła się w kraju. Po długim przebywaniu w zamku magnata Halt zabił Deparnieux w pojedynku i razem Horace'em wyruszył w dalszą drogę. Bitwa o Skandię Horace i Halt przypadkowo spotkali Willa, który szukał Evanlyn. Dziewczyna została porwana przez Temudżeinów. Horace podczas pobytu w Skandii zbliżył się do Cassandry i ostro trenował szermierkę z Wilkami Północy. Brał udział w bitwie o Skandię, gdzie pełnił rolę zasłaniania Willa swoją tarczą i odsłaniania, gdy zwiadowca strzelał. Horace po powrocie do Araluenu został oficjalnie mianowany Rycerzem Dębowego Liścia przez króla Duncana. Okup za Eraka Horace brał udział w ślubie Halta i Lady Pauline w Redmont, pełnił na weselu funkcje herolda. Na koniec ślubu Halta i Lady Pauline, do Redmont przybył Svengal, który powiedział, że jego przyjaciel oraz oberjarl, Erak Starfollower, został uwięziony dla okupu podczas wyprawy łupieżczej do Al-Shabah. Svengal nie chciał, żeby Skandianie dowiedzieli się o porwaniu swojego władcy, a więc poprosił o pomoc Aralueńczyków. Horace razem z Cassandrą występującą w imieniu Duncana, Haltem, Willem i Gilanem wyruszył do dalekiej Arydii. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Selethen, miejscowy wakir poinformował ich, że nie trzymają Eraka w Al-Shabah, tylko został wywieziony do Mararoka. Wakir razem z Aralueńczykami i oddziałem wojowników wyruszył do stolicy. Po drodze w zamieci piaskowej zgubił się Wyrwij, a Will ruszył na ratunek zwierzęciu. Tymczasem reszta wyprawy wpadła w duże tarapaty. Została porwana przez karawanę tualeską i uwięziona w mieście Maashava. Yusal chciał oddać ich po wpłaceniu okupu, ale skandyjski zdrajca, Toshak, rozkazał, żeby wszystkich ściąć. Było blisko, aby wszyscy zginęli. Na ich szczęście Will powrócił z Wyrwijem i niepostrzeżenie strzelił w pierś kata zabijając go. Tymczasem na Tualegów napadli sprzyjający Willowi Bedulini. Wywiązała się walka, w której wygrała strona atakująca. Jeńcy opuścili Maashavę i razem z Erakiem wrócili do Araluenu. Czarnoksiężnik z Północy Zaniepokojeni raportami od Willa z Macindaw, Crowley Meratyn i Halt decydują się wysłać wsparcie Willowi w postaci Horace'a. Oblężenie Macindaw Horace wyruszył na pomoc przyjacielowi, który próbował uratować Alyss Mainwaring. Podróżował jako wolny rycerz - spotkał się z Willem w gospodzie Pod Pękniętym Dzbanem i niemal od razu wkroczył do akcji. Will pokrótce wyjaśnił mu sytuację, iż rzekomy czarnoksiężnik terroryzujący północne ziemie nie istnieje, w rzeczywistości jest to uzdrowiciel Malcolm, oraz że zdradziecki rycerz Keren przejął władzę na zamku Macindaw i uwięził Alyss, a na dodatek knuje ze Skottami. Królowie Clonmelu thumb|right|250px|Horace jako Rycerz Wschodu Horace wciąż pozostawał na zamku Araluen. Z pomysłu mistrza korpusu Zwiadowców, Crowley'a, powstała specjalna grupa do zadań specjalnych, w której skład weszli Horace oraz dwaj zwiadowcy - Will i Halt. Wyruszyli oni do Clonmelu, gdzie grasowała banda Odszczepieńców, którzy nasyłali na wieśniaków bandytów i żądali od nich złota oraz kosztowności. Niebezpieczna sekta wmawiała wieśniakom, że uratować ich może tylko ich wyimaginowany bóg, Alsejasz, który wymagał złota. Horace wcielił się w postać ze starych clonmelskich legend, Rycerza Wschodu. Pokonał bandytów w bitwie pod Craikennis, a następnie, w stolicy Clonmelu, Dun Kilty, brał udział w pojedynku z poplecznikami Tennysona, fałszywego proroka Alsejasza. Wojownik pokonał pierwszego z nich, ale został otruty przez Luciano, jednego z Genoweńczyków. Szczęśliwie trucizna nie była zabójcza, a Will przerwał nierówny pojedynek pomiędzy Horace'em a drugim poplecznikiem. Tennysonowi niestety udaje się uciec, a bohaterowie wyruszyli w pościg. Halt w niebezpieczeństwie Horace towarzyszy Willowi i Haltowi w podróży z Hibernii, a także wraz z nimi starał się schwytać złowrogiego Tennysona i jego popleczników. Gdy Halt został otruty, a Will wyruszył po Malcolma, uzdrowiciela, Horace został przy starym zwiadowczym mistrzu i opiekował się nim. Podczas walki w jaskini z grupą Tennysona ochraniał Halta swoim mieczem. Cesarz Nihon - Ja Horace został wysłany przez króla Duncana do odległego cesarstwa Nihon-Ja, na dwór cesarza Shigeru Motodato. Horace miał poznać nowe style walki, używane przez nihońskich szermierzy, zwanych senshi. Horace wyruszył do cesarstwa razem ze swym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, George'em Carterem. Rycerz przebywał na dworze cesarza dużo czasu, poznał nihońskie style walki, ich kulturę, zaprzyjaźnił się również z cesarzem Shigeru. Po dłuższym czasie spędzonym w letniej rezydencji cesarskiej, razem z końcem lata Horace w końcu musiał opuścić Nihon-Ja. Razem z George'em opuścił rezydencję razem z cesarzem, jego kuzynem Shukinem i niewielką świtą. Jednak w drodze do stolicy Iwanai, do cesarza przybył posłaniec Reito, który poinformował, iż wódz Klanu Shimonseki, Arisaka, zbuntował się przeciwko władzy cesarskiej, zdobył stolicę Ito i zabił większość popleczników cesarza, gdyż cesarz starał się doprowadzić do polepszenia stanu prostych mieszkańców Nihon-Ja. Horace był tym wstrząśnięty i chciał pozostać przy cesarzu oraz pomóc mu w walce, jednak stanowczo sprzeciwili się temu George i Shigeru, argumentując, że Horace i George reprezentują obce państwo. W końcu jednak Horace został i wraz z Haltem, Cassandrą, Willem, Selethenem i Alyss, których wezwał na pomoc George, pomógł Shigeru odzyskać władzę. Ślub z Cassandrą Horace podczas powrotu z Nihon-Ja oświadczył się królewnie Araluenu. Kilka miesięcy później, na zamku Redmont w Araluenie, odbył się ich ślub, na którym dwójka Genoweńczyków chciała zabić pannę młodą. Zostali na szczęście powstrzymani przez Willa i Nilsa. Na przyjęcie przybyli: Erak, Selethen, Shigeru i Gundar z jego załogą. Królewski Zwiadowca Madelyn, niesforna księżniczka, doprowadziła swoich rodziców, Horace i Cassandrę do granic ich cierpliwości. Zrozpaczeni rodzice zwrócili się po pomoc do przyjaciół - Halta, lady Pauline i Gilana. Podczas ich rozmowy nasunął się temat Willa. Cała piątka postanowiła wysłać zbuntowaną królewnę na szkolenie zwiadowcze na okres jednego roku. Horace pojawił się wraz z żoną na Zlocie Zwiadowców. Ciekawostki *Horace, podobnie jak zwiadowcy, uwielbiał pić kawę. *Młody rycerz zna tajne hasło Wyrwija, które Will zdradził mu w Celtii. *Załoga Gundara nazywa go generałem. *Horace jest znany ze swojego apetytu. Z tego powodu w Nihon-Ja znany był jako Kurokuma czyli Czarny Niedźwiedź. Również Halt uznaje w ósmym tomie, że każda gospodyni marzy, by go nakarmić. *Horace jest nazywany w Clonmelu "Rycerzem Wschodzącego Słońca" natomiast za Rycerza Dębowego Liścia zaczął się podawać podczas wyprawy do Skandii, po której zakończeniu król przyznał dokładnie taki tytuł, choć było to dopiero podczas pierwszego roku jego nauki. *Horace ma klaustrofobię, czyli niechęć do ciemnych, zamkniętych czy ciasnych pomieszczeń. en:Horace Altman de:Horace nl:Arnaut Altman Kategoria:Aralueńczycy Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Bohaterowie